


Complete

by deliriouslyshipping



Series: T'Cherik Drabbles [8]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriouslyshipping/pseuds/deliriouslyshipping





	Complete

T'Challa, first, laughed nervously, and he glanced at the rest of the room. Although this is his second wedding, the same anxious twist in his stomach was present. He breathed, remembering his lines again, and looked at his soon to be husband.

“N'Jadaka… when I first met you, you tried to kill me,” the audience laughed, but they all knew he was serious. “Which is not the best way to meet the love of your life. In turn, I tried to kill you, which also didn’t turn out well. I couldn’t kill you, but thank Bast that I couldn’t let you be buried in the ocean with your ancestors.

"Despite trying to kill me more times than I could possibly count, I could finally be in a room without your hands being wrapped around my throat. You began to open up to me and you actually liked being around me. Either that or you was waiting for your moment to kill me again,” more laughs, but T'Challa was no longer worried about the crowd. It was Erik, N'Jadaka, his husband-their Wakandan wedding was from days prior, but who was he to deny an American one?- who laughed into his hand.

“I knew I liked you from the moment I felt like I had to save you, but the moment I knew I loved you was the first time you entrusted me with your heart, crying and asking me not to leave.” He could see the tears welled up in N'Jadaka’s eyes and he knew that they probably wouldn’t fall, not in front of this many people. He knew his love far too well. 

“Never will I leave you. I will never depart from your side, N'Jadaka, Erik, whichever is preferred. You are as much a part of me than I, you. I love you just as much as Shuri loves being a nuisance,” he glances to Shuri, who rolls her eyes. Ramonda smiles happily beside of her, arms placed elegantly. He returns his attention back to his speech.

“And Wakanda will always come first, but I would be nothing but a title without you. I may be a King, but you have shown me I am more than that. I am T'Challa, a man in simple terms, but a man who is madly in love with you.

"So to finally conclude, so that Shuri can eat, I would say until death do us part. But we both know there is more than death, so until Bast bid is part, and good luck to Bast.” One tear fell down N'jadaka’s cheek, on the right so the crowd couldn’t see it, but T'Challa’s heart beat faster nonetheless.

“You made mine look like shit,” Erik comments, sniffling. Their attire reflects the light shining in the room. Erik grips his hand tighter as one of the younger Wakandan boys, Amandla, holds their rings, their father’s rings. T’Challa calms him with a look and picks up the ring. It slides on his husband’s finger with ease and T’Challa makes sure to kiss it afterwards, just for effect. 

N’Jadaka does the same, but bows in the kiss, as if bowing to a King. It swells his heart. 

“You may now kiss the groom,” and their lips slot together in a very much practiced setting. Most of the room erupts into cheers, some into Xhosa, others into simple whoops. T’Challa forgets about the rest of the world, cupping N’Jadaka’s cheek. 

“ubhuti (brother), you can save all of that for later!” Shuri yells above everyone else and T’Challa finally relents, pulling away. Erik’s eye shine in happiness and the previous possibility of tears. 

“I love you, N’Jadaka Udaku.” His husband smirks, winking. Husband. Both in Wakanda and to the rest of the world. The King grins wide at the thought. 

“I know.”


End file.
